He is not my son!
by Carol Elric
Summary: A tarefa de Ichigo, além de encontrar a mãe de um garoto perdido num parque de diversões, era cuidar da criança como se fosse seu filho. Mesmo que Rukia insistisse, não conseguia entender porquê o pequeno menino ria toda vez que olhava para ele. IchiRuki.


_Olá ~_

_Estou aqui com uma fanfic especial de Dia dos Pais. Não é bem o que parece ser, mas acho que ficou bem simpática. Espero que todos, não só os papais, tenham aproveitado essa data! Enfim... Boa leitura!_

**He is not my son! – A Bleach fanfic.**

**Autora: Carol Elric**

**X-X**

- Ichigo, eu quero ver esse tal de parque de diversões – Exclamou Rukia.

Numa manhã de sábado, a última coisa que Kurosaki Ichigo desejava era sair de casa. A semana passada fora cheia de provas e trabalhos, o que havia deixado o ruivo exausto. A única coisa que desejava era tirar aquele dia para descansar. Infelizmente, Rukia não compartilhava sua ideia. A pequena moça havia visto os anúncios de que um novo parque de diversões se instalaria em Karakura. Desde então, ela não falou em outro assunto. Fizera inúmeras perguntas a respeito do "tal parque" e para piorar a situação do _Shinigami Daiko_, ela insistira em conhecer o local.

- Não mesmo. Por que não vai sozinha?

- Assim não tem graça! – Retrucou.

- Claro que tem! O parque vai continuar do mesmo jeito mesmo que eu não vá.

- Mas preciso de alguém para perguntar algo que eu não saiba! – Protestou.

- Pergunte a um funcionário – Resmungou de mau humor.

- Não tem graça... – Repetiu.

- Pare de tagarelar aí e vá logo!

A baixinha sentiu o rosto arder de tanta raiva. Fechou os punhos e golpeou com toda a força que tinha o estômago de seu interlocutor. O ruivo fez uma careta de dor e respondeu com a voz embargada:

- Tudo bem. Eu queria mesmo ver quais eram os brinquedos desse parque.

Rukia deu um sorriso triunfante e prometeu que não demoraria para se arrumar.

- Realmente não acredito que concordei com isso – Reclamou Ichigo pela décima vez consecutiva.

Por mais que ele protestasse, a pequena Kuchiki nem reparava. Estava maravilhada com o que via: rodas-gigantes, barraquinhas vendendo vários tipos de comida, brinquedos tão altos que ela não sabia o nome e muitas pessoas se divertindo.

- Isso é tão diferente... Nem parece o Mundo Real. Nunca vi tanta gente se divertindo assim.

- Não diga essas besteiras. Eu estaria me divertindo muito mais em casa!

- Por que você protestou tanto para não vir, hein? – Indagou.

- Estou cansado.

- Está é mentindo!

- Não estou! – Exclamou.

- É por causa daquela história de Dia dos Pais? – A pequena perguntou.

- Tsc... – Limitou-se a responder.

Estava óbvio de que era esse o motivo. Isshin havia combinado com as filhas mais novas de que comemorariam a data no parque. Ichigo, que preferia dispensar as extravagâncias do pai, decidira ficar em casa alegando a desculpa de "cansaço pós-provas".

- Você devia aproveitar essas ocasiões – Rukia disse, o encarando com seriedade.

O ruivo fez uma leve careta de susto quando a viu com aquela expressão. Odiava quando era repreendido por algo que tinha certeza de estar certo.

- Até parece que você não conhece meu pai.

- Ele é divertido e gosta muito de você.

- Ele tem _problemas mentais graves_. É diferente.

A morena balançou a cabeça e desviou o olhar do rapaz. Parecia decepcionada com algo.

- O que há com você? – O _Shinigami Daiko_ perguntou.

- Só não entendo como alguém que tem a oportunidade de ficar com sua família, prefere ficar em casa sem fazer nada.

- Olha, isso não... Ah, desculpe – Ele caiu em si e deteve-se antes de dizer algo de errado.

Até onde sabia, Rukia não conhecia o pai. A única família que tinha agora era Byakuya, mas ele não era tão presente quanto devia.

- Não diga bobagens. Não precisa se desculpar por nada – Resmungou, mas a sua expressão era de tristeza.

Ichigo sentia-se imensamente culpado por cometer aquele deslize. Tinha aquele ponto fraco: não suportava ver a _shinigami _daquela forma.

- Se quiser, nós podemos encontrá-los por aqui... – Disse, coçando a cabeça de maneira tão característica.

- Não pre–

- Por que se interrompeu?

- Ichigo, aquilo é um carrinho de bebê? – Indagou, apontando na direção norte.

De fato, quando caminharam até lá constataram que era _mesmo_ o que pensavam. O mais estranho de tudo, era que havia _um bebê_ dentro e nenhuma mãe por perto.

- Quem deixaria uma criança assim sozinha?

- Alguma mãe ou pai desnaturado – O ruivo resmungou. – É só entregá-lo para algum guarda do parque.

- Olha, Ichigo! Ele tem o cabelo cor de cenoura que nem o seu! – A morena constatou, olhando o pequenino de perto. – Podia até ser seu filho.

O rapaz corou violentamente.

- D-Do que está falando, sua doida? Como se eu tivesse idade para ter filhos!

Rukia sorriu ao ver aquela expressão de vergonha no rosto do outro.

- Quer dizer que nunca pensou em ter filhos?

- Você já? – Indagou surpreso.

- Claro! – Mas deteve-se ao revelar tanto entusiasmo. – Er... É normal, não? Acho que todo mundo sonha com isso, um pouco.

Ichigo estava com a testa franzida e o rosto corado. A Kuchiki não parecia nem um pouco com alguém que desejasse ter filhos ou algo assim. Isso era coisa para as mulheres normais. Por ter valor a vida, preferiu não exprimir seus pensamentos em palavras.

- Toma, segura o Júnior no colo! – De repente, Rukia jogou o pequeno garoto nos braços de Ichigo.

- Tá ficando maluca? Vão nos prender por sequestro! – Gritou.

Por sorte, as pessoas do parque estavam muito entretidas com os brinquedos para repararem na palavra "sequestro" dita com tamanha entonação.

- Deixa de ser exagerado. Estamos fazendo um favor para a mãe dele!

- Sequestrando o filho dela?

- Pare de dizer isso. Veja pelo lado bom: ao cuidar desse menininho, esse pode ser o seu primeiro dia dos pais!

Uma senhora que passava por eles, sacudiu a cabeça com veemência e sussurrou: "_Meu Deus, tão jovens assim?_"

Ichigo tornou a corar profundamente e se enfureceu.

- Esse menino não é meu filho e eu não vou cuidar dele! – Disse.

Tentou devolver a criança para o carrinho, mas o menino segurou o braço do rapaz com força. Os cabelos laranja eram revoltos e o deixavam com uma expressão de mau humor, o que parecia compatível com sua força repentina.

- Ei, até que você é bem forte... Até que se parece um pouco comigo – Sussurrou.

- Olha, já está se afeiçoando a ele!

- Do que está falando? Para com isso! E você aí, não me olhe assim! – Gritou com o bebê que o olhava com uma expressão de divertimento.

- Parece que ambos se darão muito bem – Rukia riu.

- Quieta, sua maldita! Para de me olhar assim, garoto!

- Estou cansado de carregar esse carrinho – Resmungou Ichigo.

- Está cansado de carregar seu próprio filho?

Várias pessoas que passavam por eles estavam olhando e cochichando sobre aquela estranha cena, o que deixava o ruivo ainda mais constrangido.

- Ele _não _é meu filho! Quer parar de dizer isso? Você já não está tornando a minha vida um inferno suficiente?

- Essa é sua chance de entender como um pai se sente – Retrucou.

- Não quero saber como um pai se sente – Disse, virando-se para a moça de cabelos negros.

- Ah, imagine se seu pai tivesse dito isso para você, quando nasceu! – A garota apontou para ele, num tom ameaçador.

Dessa vez, Ichigo foi pego de surpresa. Tentou retrucar, mas não lhe vinham palavras à mente.

- Isso... Isso... Não tem nada a ver!

- Claro que tem, Ichigo. Você deve ser grato ao seu pai por não ter jogado num carrinho de bebê no meio do parque.

- Notou que isso não teve muito sentido, né? – Indagou, quase rindo.

Rukia, em vez de lhe dar um soco, sorriu docemente. O rapaz estranhou o fato, mas sentiu-se aliviado com o fato dela não estar brava. Ela tinha razão, mesmo que não quisesse admitir. Devia ser grato pelo pai (mesmo sendo um desequilibrado), ter cuidado dele por todo aquele tempo.

- Mesmo com essas medidas extremas, você sempre soube o que dizer.

Foi a vez da pequena _shinigami_ corar.

- Do que está falando, seu bobo? Eu sempre sei o que dizer – E o fitou ternamente, de maneira quase inconsciente.

Ele assanhou os cabelos negros de Rukia, mas antes que pudesse recolher a mão, a garota puxou seu braço com extrema força. Estando muito próximos, o rapaz já conseguia sentir o hálito quente da outra soprando com delicadeza em seu rosto, fazendo-o se arrepiar.

- Feliz Dia dos Pais, Ichigo – Sussurrou, o puxando para mais perto e o selando com um beijo.

Os lábios da morena eram ávidos, o que não condizia com sua aparência delicada. Se não estivesse tão desnorteado e dominado, Ichigo teria achado aquilo tudo muito estranho, mas não teria oferecido resistência. Não poderia negar o que sentia, mas nunca imaginou que tais acontecimentos se concretizassem... Ainda mais no Dia dos Pais. A moça tinha um ritmo incansável, o que deixava o rapaz ainda mais zonzo e em êxtase. Seus pensamentos se embaralharam, até que nada mais fazia sentido. Não ligou para o que as pessoas poderiam pensar quando os vissem assim com um carrinho de bebê do lado. Apenas concentrou-se em acompanhar o ritmo da garota.

Separaram-se depois de alguns minutos. Pareciam ainda surpresos com aquela atitude inesperada, até a própria Rukia que tomara a iniciativa. Ichigo a encarou, muito encabulado, mas decidiu desviar o olhar antes que ela o retribuísse. Iria olhar para onde estava o Júnior, mas ficou horrorizado quando constatou que não havia Júnior nenhum. O carrinho havia sumido!

- Rukia!

A morena arregalou os olhos quando percebeu que o pequeno não estava mais onde haviam deixado.

- Sequestraram a criança que seqüestramos! – Exclamou Ichigo.

- Para com isso! Não o seqüestramos! Viu? É tudo culpa sua!

- Minha? Foi você que me agarrou sem aviso! – Já estava corando de novo.

- E você achou ruim? Então pronto! Vamos procurar pelo Júnior.

Tendo dito isso, ambos começaram a esquadrinhar o parque em busca da criança perdida. O ruivo sentia-se incrivelmente culpado por abandonar o garoto daquela forma... Mas diante _os tais acontecimentos passados_, não havia como evitar!

Andaram durante longos minutos, mas o pequeno ruivo não foi encontrado.

- Aquele maldito... Onde se meteu? – Indagou-se, olhando para os lados.

- Ichigo! – Rukia exclamou. – Olha ali.

O rapaz voltou-se para olhar e viu uma mulher morena com um carrinho de bebê que era idêntico ao que estavam procurando. Era a mãe do Júnior.

- Vamos até lá.

- Ei... Que? Não!

Mas a moça não ouviu os protestos. O arrastou pelo braço e chamou a atenção da mulher com o carrinho.

- Oi, dá licença. Nós encontramos o seu filho na ala da roda gigante. Ele estava sozinho e cuidamos dele até que a senhora o encontrasse, há alguns minutos.

- Ah, sim! – Respondeu com um sorriso. – Ele estava mesmo perto de um casalzinho lindo. Agora vejo que são vocês.

O ruivo já ia protestar dizendo que não eram um casal, mas preferiu escutar o que a mãe tinha a dizer.

- Eu estava comprando algumas coisas em uma barraquinha do lado e num minuto ele sumiu!

Ichigo aproximou-se da _shinigami_ e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Não disse? Nós o seqüestramos!

A garota decidiu ignorar e continuou.

- Esse rapaz aqui tratou seu filho como um verdadeiro pai. Meio descuidado, mas acho que ele se afeiçoou ao menino.

A mãe sorriu.

- Então você pode se despedir dele. Já estamos indo embora.

Rukia puxou o Shinigami Daiko pelo braço e o levou diante da criança.

- Vamos lá.

- Para com isso! Eu nem olhei para esse menino.

- Deixe de birra. Você mesmo assim parece ter gostado dele. Despeça-se! – E a morena o retirou no carrinho e entregou nos braços fortes do outro.

Ichigo olhou para sua versão em miniatura e tentou dar um sorriso, mas saiu algo muito assustador.

- Então... É... A gente se vê por aí, baixinho.

O bebê riu daquela expressão e moveu os lábios levemente até formar uma palavra.

- _Papá..._

O rapaz arregalou os olhos, mas por fim deu um sorriso sincero. Era uma sensação estranha que estava em seu peito... Era quente e parecia estar se espalhando. Assanhou os cabelos revoltos do menino e o devolveu para a mãe. Assim que ambos saíram, o ruivo virou-se para a companheira.

- Pronto, missão cumprida.

- Estou orgulhosa de você! Virou um verdadeiro papai! – Disse entre um riso.

- Pode rir quanto quiser. Esse garoto ainda vai ser alguém de quem vou ouvir falar!

A moça deu uma cotovelada "carinhosa" no estômago dele.

- Aposto que sim, papá. Vamos, temos que encontrar o seu pai.

Ichigo revirou os olhos, mas não estava realmente irritado. Por incrível que pareça, aquela breve experiência o havia ensinado muitas coisas. Uma delas é de que não queria ser pai tão cedo! Deixaria toda a dor de cabeça para Isshin por alguns longos anos...

**FIM**

_Espero que tenham gostado! Peço para que comentem. Mesmo se você não tiver conta, pode deixar review. Obrigada por terem lido e até a próxima ~_


End file.
